


Kapal Kecil Kita

by svenazky



Series: Kapal Kecil Kita [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, I watch too much Greys Anatomy, super slow burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svenazky/pseuds/svenazky
Summary: Rania Nazyk adalah seorang dokter spesialis kandungan di Jakarta. Cerita ini memuat hidup Rania dan keempat putranya yang damai. Rutinitas harian Rania berputar di sekitar putra, mahasiswa, dan pasien-pasiennya, sebelum sebuah telepon di pagi hari dari mantan suaminya, Jung Yoonoh, membuat keseimbangan dunianya berantakan lagi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, para rumput. This is my first foray into fanfiction writing. Tingkat waham yang disebabkan Dreamies dan Jung Yoonoh di benakku benar-benar setinggi itu hingga cerita ini akhirnya terlahir ke dunia. Sejuta terima kasih dari lubuk hati yang terdalam kuucapkan untuk proofreader-ku, @spaceshuttle, yang kadar kesabarannya menanggapi tatanan bahasa Indonesiaku yang sangat berantakan ini menuju tak hingga dan melampauinya. Selamat membaca!

**Prolog**

Rumah Pasar Minggu, Jakarta

01.00 WIB

Jam antik di ruang tengah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi dini hari ketika Ibun menutup pintu garasi. Rania Nazyk atau Ibun—singkatan dari Ibunda—baru pulang dari rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis kandungan. Sejak pagi, Rania meloncat ke sana kemari untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, seperti mengajar kuliah umum kesehatan perempuan bagi mahasiswa S-1, rapat staf pendidikan universitas, dan melakukan operasi di rumah sakit. Hari ini ada 5 ibu yang harus ia bantu persalinannya lewat operasi bedah Kaisar. Saat hendak pulang dan melewati instalasi gawat darurat (IGD), Rania melihat wajah pasien lamanya dan memeriksanya dulu sebelum pulang. Syukurlah bayi dan ibu tidak perlu tindakan segera sehingga Rania dapat langsung pulang ke rumah. Kedua kakinya terasa seperti dua bongkah besi dan berhasil membuat Rania ingin langsung melemparkan diri ke kasur. Namun, langkah kaki Rania yang gontai tidak menghentikannya untuk melakukan rutinitasnya setiap malam, yaitu melihat para putranya sebelum tidur.

Rania memiliki 4 putra—Jeno, Jaemin, serta si kembar Chenle dan Jisung. Jeno, si sulung jangkung, merupakan putra pertamanya dengan mantan suaminya, Jung Yoonoh. Meskipun kadang terlihat belagu dan  _ detached _ , Jeno sebenarnya murahan—sukanya makan nasi pakai telur mata sapi. Jaemin atau Nana adalah anak angkat pertamanya setelah perpisahannya dengan Yoonoh. Nana adalah penghangat keluarga kecil mereka. Meskipun usianya sama, kepribadian Nana berbeda 180 derajat dari Jeno. Nana sangat manis dan vokal dalam menyuarakan pendapat dan rasa cintanya ke orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jeno dan Nana saat ini kelas 1 SMA di Jakarta High. Sekitar 5 tahun lalu, Rania jatuh hati pada anak kembar prematur Chenle dan Jisung yang ia selamatkan dari kandungan seorang perempuan muda korban kecelakaan.

Setelah pintu kamar Jeno terbuka, Rania kaget menemukan keempat bayi besarnya terlelap dalam bungkusan selimut tebal. Ia baru ingat bahwa ini hari Sabtu. Jisung dan Nana berada di kasur atas. Kepala besar Jisung berada di perut Nana sementara kakinya menggantung tepat di atas wajah Lele yang menguasai kasur geser di bawahnya. Lele tidur sendirian, meninggalkan sang empunya kamar untuk berpuas hati tidur di atas karpet bulu tebal berwarna abu-abu.

Rania terkikih geli melihat kaki-kaki mereka yang mengintip dari ujung selimut. Hal itu adalah kebiasaan mereka yang tidak pernah hilang sejak dulu. Seulas senyum merekah di wajahnya yang lelah saat ia melangkah mendekati figur anak-anaknya. Di sekitar mereka, bantal dan  _ plushie _ berserakan seakan ruangan tersebut baru dibanjiri bom molotov. Pasti mereka kelelahan setelah perang bantal. Di rumah ini, Rania mengizinkan anak-anaknya untuk tidur bersama hanya pada akhir pekan agar konsentrasi untuk kewajiban utama mereka—sekolah—tidak terganggu.

Ia memasukkan kaki para bayi ke dalam selimut sambil memandangi wajah polos mereka. Rania masih suka terheran-heran melihat betapa banyak waktu telah berlalu. Jeno dan Nana telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tampan, dan ia tahu hanya masalah waktu bagi Lele dan Jisung untuk menyusul mereka. Setiap harinya, Rania merawat ibu hamil dan janin mereka yang lucu, namun tidak ada bayi yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini selain keempat putranya. Sebesar apapun, mereka akan tetap selamanya menjadi bayi-bayi kecil di mata Rania. Sambil menguap, Rania mengecup puncak kepala mereka satu per satu.

“Mimpi indah ya, Sayang-sayangnya Ibun,” bisik suaranya yang lirih dan serak sebelum Rania kembali ke kamarnya.


	2. Kabar dari Korea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “BUN!!!” pekik Jeno sambil menyeka pipinya. Rania terkekeh. Menghujani anak selucu Jeno dengan cium memang tidak cukup kalau hanya sekali saja! Derai tawanya baru terputus setelah nomor yang jarang menghubunginya muncul di layar ponselnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lagi-lagi, terima kasihku untuk proofreaderku, @spaceshuttle!

Rumah Pasar Minggu, Jakarta

06.30 WIB

Bunyi klontang dari arah dapur membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Jeno menguap dan mengucek mata sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Nana, Jisung dan Lele masih tidur pulas seperti batu karang. Kamarnya sangat berantakan karena tadi malam dipakai sebagai arena perang bantal dengan ketiga adiknya. Jeno pasti akan kembali ke pelukan selimutnya bila perutnya tidak membuat suara gaduh. Mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, Jeno bangun untuk mengikuti aroma kopi dan telur mata sapi kesukaannya.

Ada berbagai alasan mengapa kamar Jeno terletak di samping dapur. Saat kepindahan, memang Jeno secara khusus minta ke Rania karena diam-diam suka membantu Rania mencuci piring. _Enggak deng_ , alasannya supaya bisa tetap main _PC game_ hingga detik-detik terakhir keberangkatan apabila mereka semua akan keluar rumah bersama. _Enggak juga deng, hehe_ , sebenarnya biar Jeno gampang ambil susu dan camilan di kulkas 24/7. Makanya walaupun baru 15 tahun, tingginya sudah menjulang seperti jerapah di Taman Safari.

“ _Met_ pagi _,_ Jenjen bayi kesayangan Ibun!” Rania berteriak girang sambil menarik Jeno si bayi jangkung ke pelukannya.

 _Cup! Cup! Cup!_ Menghujani anak selucu Jeno dengan ciuman memang tidak cukup kalau hanya sekali saja!

“BUN!!!” pekik Jeno sambil menyeka bekas cium yang menempel di seluruh wajahnya. Jeno sebenarnya mau menghindar, tapi kangen juga. Jadi, ya sudah lah diterima saja. Rezeki anak _sholeh_ , ‘ _kan_?

Hati Jeno sangat lega melihat ibunya yang biasanya hanya bisa _tepar_ di tempat tidur selepas pulang kerja, sekarang bahagia dan cekikikan karena yang tertangkap cuma bisa pasrah disayang-sayang. ‘ _K_ _angen juga sama Ibun yang setiap hari sibuk ngurusin anak orang_ ,’ batinnya.

Tapi, Jeno mengerti _kok_. Ibun mengajar, jaga, dan kerja banting otak demi membiayai Jeno dan adik-adiknya. Ibun biasanya jaga malam setiap 3 hari tapi di 2 rumah sakit yang berbeda. Jadi totalnya 4 hari dalam seminggu Ibun tidak pulang ke rumah. Selain itu, karena Ibun salah satu dokter yang paling dikenal karena bawel dan baik hati, jadi ya ponselnya berdering setiap sekian menit. Bahkan terkadang di luar jam jaga pun, Ibun tetap dikonsulkan pasien terutama pasien-pasien lama yang sudah sangat sayang Ibun.

**_GET IT LIFTEEEEEED_ **

“Ya ampun, Bun, malu tahu anaknya udah segede aku masih _Korea-an_ _aja!”_ kata Jeno sambil mengambil gelas di lemari. Rania cuma nyengir, melepas pelukannya, dan mengangkat telepon dengan raut wajah serius. Jeno jadi teringat perkataan salah satu teman ibunya dulu perihal karakter ibunya. “Jaga _image_ banget, _Beb_ , soalnya dosen galak _ceunah_.”

Sambil meneguk kopinya, Jeno hanya tersenyum geli memperhatikan perubahan air wajah Ibun yang awalnya bingung, berdeham sok galak, lalu kaget, lalu khawatir dan pada akhirnya menutup telepon. Ibunya memang perempuan ekspresif yang Jeno pikir dapat jadi pelawak tanpa harus berkata apa-apa.

“Abang besok mau kemana? Eh… _batalin_ semuanya ya, kita harus ke Seoul besok.”

Jeno tersedak.


	3. Kapal itu Bernama Keluarga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menjadi seorang ibu tunggal bagi empat anak yang sangat berbeda hobi dan kemauannya memerlukan banyak ide kreatif untuk memastikan perbedaan dalam preferensi tidak menjadi penyulut pertengkaran. Apalagi kalau semua anak laki-laki yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan itu memiliki hobi melenong dan memberi nutrisi pada cacing ganas di perut mereka.
> 
> Sebuah adegan pagi akhir pekan yang domestik di rumah Pasar Minggu, tempat lima manusia tumbuh dan berkembang bersama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, saya kembali! Pengin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk @spaceshuttle!

Rumah Pasar Minggu, Jakarta

7.39 WIB

Rumah kecil berpelat nomor 127 itu hiruk pikuk. Suara denting garpu dan sendok yang bertabrakan dengan piring mengisi sela-sela gelak tawa dan obrolan ceria anak-anak. Sesekali suara bambu instalasi air terjun buatan yang mengalir ke kolam bebatuan kecil berisi puluhan koi warna warni terdengar diantaranya. Semua penghuni rumah duduk melingkari meja makan berbahan kayu jati antik dengan ukiran khas Bali. Rania duduk di antara si kembar, memperhatikan keempat jagoannya makan dengan lahap sambil sesekali mengelap sisa makanan yang hinggap di sudut bibir kedua bungsunya bergantian.

Si bungsu, Chenle dan Jisung, adalah anak kembar dengan kepribadian dan hobi yang berbeda bagaikan bumi dan langit. Lele dengan suara khas berfrekuensi tinggi seperti lumba-lumbanya memiliki hobi menyanyi--sebuah hobi yang dikecam habis-habisan oleh Jeno yang mengaku mengalami migrain hebat setiap mendengarnya. _Nevertheless, Lele acts like the super confident boy he is and sings anyway_. Sejak setahun yang lalu, Rania menyerah dan membiarkan Lele mengikuti kursus vokal agar hobinya tersalurkan dengan aman sebelum gendang telinga seseorang pecah dan menjadi korban.

Kembarannya, Jisung, memiliki hati selembut gulali kapas dan menyukai binatang-binatang lucu. Jisung pernah memelihara hamster, kura-kura, kelinci, ayam, burung, anak kucing, gupi… _you name it_! Tapi karena tangannya yang--seperti Nana bilang-- _ajaib_ , rumah mereka menjelma menjadi semacam tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi hewan-hewan malang tersebut. Sepanjang sejarah, hanya ikan-ikan koi besar di kolam samping dapur yang aman dari tangannya. Terakhir, ia meluncurkan beberapa gupi keemasan ke dalam kloset setelah meminta Jeno mengajarinya mengganti air aquarium mininya. Rania tidak akan pernah lupa wajah Jiji yang panik dan ketakutan saat ia menyadari ia telah membawa maut bagi kelompok gupi tersebut karena putra sulungnya yang sangat jahil tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengabadikannya dalam video.

Nana adalah _the perfect gentleman_ idaman semua mertua. Si _olympian_ debat ini cerdas, manis, humanis dan romantis. Tidak ada hari jaga yang berlalu tanpa Rania menerima pesan singkat penuh afeksi (dan karakter-karakter aneh seperti kode yang ia tidak mengerti) dari putranya yang satu ini. Nana juga adalah mata-mata Rania yang tidak pernah segan untuk memenuhi peran Rania untuk menjaga abang dan adik-adiknya saat Rania tidak berada di rumah. Mulai dari “Bunda, sudah makan? Abang baru pulang. Bau banget parah kayaknya abis main bola. Aku sama si kembar udah makan tanpa nungguin Abang karena tadi mereka ribut minta pizza pas jalan pulang dari sekolah. Enak _loh_ yang rasa Hawaii-Hawaii ini! _Good luck_ jaganya! _We love you_ ! ~>.<(๑ˇεˇ๑) ” sampai hanya “Bunda, aku kalah di final debat hari ini. Nana pengin dipeluk. _Miss you._ ” Tapi Tuhan begitu adil. Nana diberikan satu kelemahan, yaitu susu. Setelah minum produk susu atau turunannya, perut Nana akan langsung kembung dan ia akan mulai tawaf ke toilet. “Benar-benar kelemahan yang memalukan,” katanya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

Di ujung meja, tampak Jeno meneguk air dalam gelasnya hingga habis. Putra sulungnya adalah kambing gunung yang sangat tulus dan mencintai adrenalin. Memiliki _resting bitch face_ alami, wajah Jeno bisa berubah dari angkuh menjadi sangat menggemaskan berkat _eye-smile_ nya. Jeno sangat suka menjelajah alam dan olahraga ekstrem, sebuah hobi yang ia dapatkan setelah tumbuh bersama Bapak Jung. Jeno juga suka main sepak bola dan menyatakan cintanya pada grup berseragam biru yang mirip nama artis ibukota. Rania memberi Jeno kamar terpisah di dekat dapur yang terbuka ke halaman agar Nana tidak mengomel kebauan lantaran Jeno suka _goler-goler_ minum susu seusai latihan bola.

Menjadi seorang ibu tunggal bagi empat anak yang sangat berbeda hobi dan kemauannya memerlukan banyak ide kreatif untuk memastikan perbedaan dalam preferensi tidak menjadi penyulut pertengkaran. Untunglah sejauh ini anak-anaknya dapat selalu menangani konflik dengan baik karena Rania selalu menekankan sikap saling menghargai dan etos kerja yang baik sebagai nilai utama di keluarga mereka. Selain itu, peran Rania sebagai satu-satunya pilar pendapatan keluarga kecil juga membutuhkan energi yang tidak kalah banyaknya. Meskipun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang menguras tenaga, Rania tidak pernah mangkir dari kewajibannya di akhir pekan, yaitu menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak.

Tentu saja, memelihara 4 anak laki-laki yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan ditambah cacing-cacing ganas di perut mereka bukan perkara yang mudah, apalagi murah. Nasi goreng, telur mata sapi, dan ikan dori asam manis yang tadi dimasaknya sudah habis tak bersisa. Anak-anak sedang menikmati pencuci mulut, _waffle_ dengan es krim kacang hijau hasil karya Lele dan Jisung di sekolah ( _waffle_ -nya Nana cuma pakai Nutella), ketika Rania memutuskan untuk berbicara.

“Perhatian semuanya. Besok kita semua harus ke Seoul untuk menghadiri acara pemakaman nenek Jung,” ujar Rania yang dijawab keheningan dan ekspresi yang beragam dari anak-anaknya.

Nenek Jung adalah ibu dari ayah kandung Jeno, Jung Yoonoh. Perempuan Korea konservatif itu juga adalah orang yang paling tidak suka hubungannya dengan ayah kandung Jeno. Kaget juga Rania ketika melihat nomor sang mantan suami di layar ponselnya pagi-pagi. Rupanya ia ingin mengabarkan bahwa Nenek Jung meninggal karena kanker payudara stadium IV. Rania sebenarnya agak segan untuk pergi, namun ia harus mengantar Jeno untuk menghadiri pemakamannya. Mau bagaimanapun, perempuan tersebut pernah menjadi Ibu mertuanya dan adalah nenek dari putranya.

“Hah… Seoul itu _mall_ yang dimana, Bun?” tanya Lele polos sambil _menggigiti_ sendok es krimnya.

“Itu _tuh_ , Le, yang di samping Grand Jakarta!” jawab Jisung. Ekspresinya bangga karena 100% yakin jawabannya benar.

“Yee, itu Plaza Jakarta! Jauh banget, _Bambank_!” Nana cuma geleng-geleng kepala lihat kelakukan si bungsu. “Turut berduka yah, Bun.. Abang,” lanjutnya.

Alih-alih sedih, Rania dan Jeno malah terpingkal melihat perilaku trio lenong kesayangan rumah mereka.

“Seoul itu di Korea, Sayang, di luar negeri. Nanti kita harus naik pesawat dulu untuk sampai ke sana. Nah, Nana _kan_ mau turnamen, Ibun beri kebebasan untuk memilih mau ikut atau tidak. Kita paling cuma 7 hari di sana,” ujar Rania.

“Hmm... Aku _gak_ enak _sih_ Bun kalau _gak_ ikut … Nenek Jung _kan_ neneknya Abang. Om Yoonoh juga baik banget sama aku. Tapi gimana ya, Bun? _I’ve worked so hard these past years for this moment_. Apa boleh aku menyusul setelah turnamen?” Nana memelas.

“Boleh, Sayang, apa kamu mau ditemani Tante Aya?” tanya Rania. Tante Aya adalah adik Rania yang bekerja sebagai _floral designer_.

“Nggak usah, Nana sendiri _aja gapapa_ kok, kan udah biasa… hehe..” Nana ini memang anak berprestasi dan biasa kemana-mana sendiri untuk ikut lomba debat. Otak ciamik, wajah _cute_ , senyumnya menawan, sayang ibu pula.

“Oke, kalau gitu hari ini kita _packing_ ya. Nana bantu Ibun _packing_ buat Lele-Jiji. Abang bantu Ibun cuci piring. Lele dan Jiji, hari ini _gak_ ada adegan perang es krim. Bantu Ibun buat lipat selimut di kamar Abang yang kalian berantakin semalam, _okay_?”

“ _Ay, ay, captain_!”

 _After all_ , rumah ini adalah kapal mereka bersama dan Rania berperan sebagai nahkoda. Tanpa Rania, bayi-bayi ini akan kehilangan arah dan tujuannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, tanpa bayi-bayi kecilnya, ia tidak dapat bertahan di lautan yang ombaknya yang tak dapat diprediksi bernama kehidupan ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta dengan 7Dreams mungkin buta hahahahahah. Suka geli sendiri lihat kelakuan Nana dan seluruh emojinya, Jeno dengan vibe abang rese dan gak lucu-nya, Chenji being Chenji, Mark leader, the brightly annoying (but lovely) Fullsun, dan Injun yang sok sarkas tapi sebenarnya softie. THE DYNAMICS, ya Tuhan.


	4. Kota Tempat Jiwa Bertemu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoul—dibaca Soul—berarti ibu kota. Orang-orang sering bilang kalau Seoul adalah kota tempat belahan jiwa bertemu—sebuah daya tarik yang memikat bagi turis yang haus akan pengalaman romantis. Namun di usianya yang kini sudah dewasa, Rania agak skeptis dan melihat bahwa mereka lupa menyebutkan juga berapa banyak hati yang patah di tempat ini—seperti miliknya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih lagi untuk @spaceshuttle, meski sudah tidak 5/20, aku tetap 5/20!

**_Seoul-Incheon International Airport Highway_** **, Incheon**

6.30 KST

Semburat merah muda dan awan kelabu tipis menghiasi langit pagi Korea. Hamparan langit bersih tak bernoda itu tampak menyatu dengan garis laut di ufuk timur. Pemandangan sempurna yang hanya dihalangi oleh palang-palang tinggi kerangka penyangga jembatan berisi jalan besar yang menghubungkan pulau Yeongjong, tempat Bandara Incheon berada, ke dataran utama Korea. Taksi bandara yang mereka tumpangi melaju cepat di jalan panjang yang masih sepi itu. Langit pagi di negara ini masih secantik yang Rania ingat. Sekitar satu dekade lalu, Rania memang sempat tinggal di sebuah distrik di Seoul selama 6 tahun untuk mengambil _fellowship_ kebidanan dan kandungan di sebuah universitas ternama Korea.

Jeno duduk di depan dan berbasa-basi dengan pengemudi taksi dalam Bahasa Korea yang tertatih namun penuh percaya diri. Sang pengemudi merupakan laki-laki paruh baya yang terlihat menggerutu saat melihat keluarga dengan ras campur aduk yang dijemputnya di Terminal 2. Rania tahu orang asing bukanlah segmen pelanggan favorit para pengemudi berusia paruh baya, bukan hanya karena bahasa Inggris mereka yang tidak lancar, namun juga karena perilaku mereka yang sering dianggap tidak sesuai norma kesopanan setempat. Rania dapat melihat perubahan air muka sang pengemudi ketika perempuan berkulit sawo matang itu menyapanya dengan Bahasa Korea formal yang lancar. Laki-laki tersebut kini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar celotehan Jeno yang menurut Rania sama sekali tidak lucu.

Belakangan ini, Rania semakin menaruh atensi pada Jeno karena banyaknya komplain yang terlayangkan mengenai kemiskinan—atau lebih tepatnya ketiadaan—selera humor putranya. Minggu lalu saat akan menghidangkan kudapan, secara tidak sengaja Rania mendengar si manis namun kadang sarkastis Nana berkomentar, “Abang, kupikir Tuhan menaruh semua porsi talentamu pada wajah dan lupa kalau manusia juga butuh selera humor,” setelah Jeno melontarkan gurauan yang membuat suasana belajar kelompok bersama teman-teman sekolah mereka menjadi hening. Rania tercabik antara ingin menertawai dan ingin memeluk Jeno karena kasihan. Selera humor itu, _kan_ , subjektif. Jeno mungkin dianggap _no jam_ bagi anak-anak seusianya, namun Rania memerhatikan bahwa populasi dewasa paruh baya menganggap Jeno lucu.

‘ _Ya… memang tidak ada manusia yang sempurna_ ,’ batinnya dalam hati seraya mengutuk Yoonoh karena mengajarkan Jeno gurauan receh ala bapak-bapak. Oh, tentu saja, siapa lagi gurunya kalau bukan Bapak Jung?

Sepanjang jalan, Chenle yang duduk disampingnya melonjak-lonjak kagum melihat jalan tol terapung yang berada di atas selat dan langit yang bersih, berbeda 180 derajat dari langit di Jakarta. Maklum, tidak seperti Jeno dan Nana yang biasa berkelana ke banyak tempat, ini adalah kali pertama si Kembar dibawa ke luar negeri. Sementara itu, Jisung tergolek di pangkuan Rania, tertidur pulas setelah gelisah saat penerbangan karena telinganya berulah.

Pengalaman terbang kali ini memberi sebuah pelajaran besar bagi Rania untuk selalu menangani batuk pilek sebelum membawa anak-anak naik pesawat dalam waktu lama dan juga untuk berterima kasih pada Je- _no jam_ dan kemampuannya berteman dengan populasi paruh baya. Saat sampai di Soekarno-Hatta, Jisung memang banyak bersin dan mengeluarkan ingus. Namun Rania tidak begitu memerhatikannya sampai Jisung mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang telinganya segera setelah pesawat lepas landas. Rania menghubungi pramugari namun mereka hanya memiliki obat batuk pilek biasa tanpa tetes hidung.

Untunglah, seorang laki-laki Korea berjas khaki yang duduk di samping—dan lagi-lagi ditaklukkan—Jeno berbaik hati memberikan dekongestan tetes hidung miliknya. Jisung pun terlelap setelah nyeri di telinganya berkurang. Rania mengeluarkan napas lega sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Jeno yang kemudian dibalas cengiran tanpa mata khas miliknya. Laki-laki yang duduk disamping Jeno pun tersenyum lebar—memamerkan geligi kecilnya yang berderet seperti kelinci—sebelum kembali asyik berdiskusi dengan Jeno. Perihal apa, Rania juga tidak tahu. Ia hanya menangkap sekelumit kata kunci, seperti Tony Stark dan Stephen Strange. Entahlah, mungkin nama-nama pemain terbaru klub bola kesukaan Jeno. Yang penting, kan, putranya tampak senang.

Saat melintasi sungai Han, Rania teringat rutinitasnya saat menjadi mahasiswa, yaitu lari pagi di antara pohon-pohon Sakura ramping di tepi anak sungai belakang kampus. Menjadi _international student_ artinya adalah berusaha menjadi akrab dengan kesepian, namun hal itu bukan masalah bagi seorang _introvert_ seperti dirinya. Wangi embun yang menyapa tanah dan gemericik air yang tidak bosan mengetuk hati bebatuan itu selalu menjadi suaka yang tidak pernah gagal menenangkan hatinya yang carut marut dan tertekan karena persaingan ketat di kampusnya. Suaka tersebut juga merupakan tempat pertama kalinya Rania berinteraksi dengan residen bedah bernama Jung Yoonoh. Ah, Rania terhanyut dalam ingatan masa muda itu.

“Bun, lihat, ada gambar lumba-lumba besar sekali!” pekik Lele seraya menunjuk plang lumba-lumba besar bertuliskan Seoul Aquarium di depan sebuah _dome_ raksasa beratap kaca membuyarkan lamunan Rania.

“Abang pernah berenang sama lumba-lumba di sana loh!” pamer Jeno yang duduk disamping kursi pengemudi seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Chenle. Demi Tuhan, anak satu ini kalau sudah menggoda adik-adiknya memang seakan meminta dimasukkan ke dalam kandungan lagi.

“Wah! Aku juga mau, Bun… Boleh?” Lele menggelayut manja ke lengannya.

“Waduh, apa nggak seram, Sayang? Kita berenang di kolam hotel aja gimana?” kilah Rania sambil mengingat kemampuannya untuk berenang yang sama hebatnya dengan batu karang.

“Tapi kan nggak ada lumba-lumbanya, Bunda,” sergah Lele sambil menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Astaga, sudah pintar sekali _ngeles_ -nya. Rania pikir terlalu banyak berada di dekat Nana dan teman-teman debatnya tidak baik bagi anak manisnya.

“Bun, ada _appa_ , Jeno, sama Nana kok. Ada instruktur yang menemani kita juga. Pasti aman!” timpal Jeno mencoba meyakinkan ibunya. Lele mengangguk mengiyakan sambil menyerang Rania dengan senyum termanisnya.

Sejujurnya, Rania agak sungkan untuk meminta Yoonoh menemani mereka liburan, namun senyum manis Lele tidak pernah gagal membuatnya tidak sampai hati untuk menolaknya.

“Hmm … oke deh. Nanti ya kalau acara pemakaman sudah selesai, Nana sudah datang, dan hanya kalau Yoonoh- _ahjussi_ bersedia?” kata Rania seraya berdoa saat itu tidak akan tiba meskipun dalam hatinya ia tahu jiwa kekanakan Yoonoh 100% tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang dengan putra-putranya.

“Asyik! Makasih, Bunda!” kata Lele girang sambil memeluknya erat dan menghadiahinya kecupan basah di pipi.

Sambil mengelus kepala Lele, Rania kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah kota yang mulai hiruk pikuk menjalani kesibukan di Senin pagi. Walaupun padat, kota ini tetap bersih dan tertata rapi, tidak seperti Jakarta yang ruwet dan berantakan. Secara harfiah, Seoul—dibaca _Soul_ —berarti ibu kota. Namun orang-orang sering bilang kalau Seoul adalah kota tempat belahan jiwa bertemu—sebuah daya tarik yang memikat bagi turis yang haus akan pengalaman romantis. Namun di usianya yang kini sudah dewasa, Rania agak skeptis dan melihat bahwa mereka lupa menyebutkan juga berapa banyak hati yang patah di tempat ini—seperti miliknya.

‘ _Hi there_ , _soul-crushing Seoul_ ,’ batinnya getir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellowship = pendidikan lanjutan untuk dokter spesialis.


	5. Pertemuan Kembali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mantan istri, kalau boleh saya koreksi,” timpal Rania. “Kami berpisah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Lalu, Anda boleh memanggil saya Rania saja, Doyoung-ssi.”
> 
> Kemampuan Yoonoh untuk membuatnya lepas kendali masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Namun Rania telah berubah. Ada dinding tinggi di sekitar hatinya—yang ia buat dari hari-hari yang ia lalui tanpa Yoonoh di sisinya. Prospek berada di sekitar Jung Yoonoh selama beberapa hari ke depan membuatnya khawatir.
> 
> Saat ini, harapannya hanya satu: kali ini ia dapat meninggalkan Seoul dengan hati yang utuh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. It's been a while! Selagi saya menunggu ilham untuk menulis KKKverse, saya dapat ide untuk menulis sebuah spinoff tentang anak-anak lucunya Yoonoh. Part tentang Jeno-Haechan sudah dipublish. Yang berikutnya akan ada Jaemin dan teman-nya. Hehe.
> 
> Saya sadar cerita ini slow burn banget, secara baru di chapter ini Rania dan Yoonoh ketemu. Ternyata menulis itu sulit sekali ya. Tapi menyenangkan. Kudos to every writers out there, and their lovely beta as well (a shoutout to you, Ms. @spaceshuttle)!
> 
> This works is published simply for the writer's amusement. Nggak ada cerita mau menjelek-jelekkan nama baik, ya!

_ Funeral Home _ , SUH Cancer Center, Seoul

8.30 KST

Lorong gedung rumah duka itu dihiasi dengan papan rangkaian bunga ucapan belasungkawa. Rania dan anak-anak masuk ke ruangan bertuliskan ‘Jung’ di papan dekat pintu masuknya. Wangi bunga lili segar—bunga favorit Nenek Jung—memenuhi ruangan. Semua tamu berpakaian hitam-hitam, baik jas formal ataupun  _ hanbok _ tradisional. Secara tertib mereka mengambil setangkai krisan putih, menaruhnya di altar, dan memberi penghormatan terakhir kepada pigura berisi foto Nyonya Jung yang sedang tersenyum. Sebagian tampak sedang menikmati sajian di seberang ruangan dan mengobrol dengan nada rendah. Meskipun sudah memudar karena hari ini hari terakhir sebelum pemakaman, aura duka cita masih terasa kental.

Di samping altar berdiri laki-laki paruh baya memakai jas hitam dengan ban putih di lengan kanannya. Laki-laki itu masih tampak sama seperti terakhir kali Rania ingat saat mereka bertemu—ketika Rania mengantar Jeno dan Nana ke bandara untuk  _ diving _ di Komodo musim panas lalu. Rambutnya yang hitam legam tertata rapi, namun beberapa kilat putih tidak dapat berdusta mengenai usianya. Posturnya yang tegap merefleksikan ribuan jam yang dilaluinya sebagai dokter bedah anak di Seoul University Hospital (SUH). Laki-laki itu adalah Jung Yoonoh, ayah kandung Jeno.

“ _ Appa _ !” Jeno berlari memeluknya.

“Jeno, anak  _ Appa _ !” kata laki-laki tersebut sambil mengacak rambut dan menatapnya dengan penuh sayang.

Bila disandingkan, Yoonoh dan Jeno dapat dikatakan seperti pinang dibelah dua. Sama-sama jangkung, manis, dan  _ bucin  _ ibunya. Minimal setahun sekali, Yoonoh selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berlibur bersama Jeno.  _ Father and son bonding time _ , katanya.  _ Quality time _ mereka biasanya dihabiskan untuk mendaki gunung, melewati lembah, atau mengarungi sungai dan lautan seperti ninja Hattori. Sejak lima tahun terakhir, Nana juga masuk geng petualang ini setelah terlepas dari pelukan overprotektif Rania—karena Nana benar-benar iri saat melihat foto Jeno dengan  _ nemo _ dan karena Rania disibukkan dengan mainan barunya, si kembar.

Seorang kakek yang terlihat berwibawa—Tuan Jung—berdiri disamping Yoonoh. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Jeno dengan bangga seraya mengenalkannya pada beberapa tamu di sekitarnya. Kehangatan diantara mereka menyebar ke ruangan dan mencapai hati Rania. Sambil menggandeng si kembar, Rania memberanikan diri menghampiri mereka dan membungkuk pada mantan suami dan ayah mertuanya.

“ _ Abeonim _ . Rania turut berduka ya atas perginya  _ eomonim _ ,” ujarnya santun.

Tuan Jung menggenggam tangannya erat dengan kedua tangannya. “Rania, terima kasih karena sudah mau datang. Tolong maafkan Ibu, ya.”

“Tentu,  _ Abeonim _ ,” jawabnya tersenyum sebelum beralih ke mantan suaminya. 

“Halo, Mas,” sapanya kalem. Yoonoh menyambutnya dengan senyum dan rentangan lebar untuk memberinya pelukan hangat.

Meskipun Yoonoh dan Rania sudah berpisah, mereka tetap menjaga komunikasi, terutama untuk masalah pendidikan Jeno. Yoonoh tetap membantu dana pendidikan untuk Jeno. Tidak ada rasa nyinyir, iri ataupun dengki diantara mereka. Yoonoh bahkan menawarkan untuk membantu biaya pendidikan Jaemin, Lele, dan Jisung, namun Rania menolaknya karena ketiganya Rania angkat setelah dirinya berpisah dengan Yoonoh. Hal itu tidak menghentikan Yoonoh untuk memberikan hadiah-hadiah kecil via Jeno. Walaupun begitu, Rania tetap agak rikuh untuk menerima gestur hangat dari Yoonoh.

“Ini pasti si kembar, sudah besar ya sekarang!” kata Yoonoh sambil mengambil posisi berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi matanya dengan dua anak mungil yang digandeng Rania. Ia tersenyum lebar—menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan mengaitkan telunjuknya dalam genggaman tangan si kembar sebelum menggoyangkannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Lele dan Jisung belum pernah bertemu Yoonoh sebelumnya. Betapa kagetnya Rania ketika menemukan kedua anak manisnya yang biasanya canggung di depan orang asing tersenyum lebar ke mantan suaminya. Bakat Yoonoh untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak memang absolut.

“Ayo, beri salam pada Yoonoh- _ app _ …  _ ahjussi _ .”

Yoonoh dan Tuan Jung hanya tersenyum geli melihat Rania memukul bibirnya pelan.

“Ya, nggak salah juga, sih,” komentar Tuan Jung santai.

Muka Rania seketika sama merahnya dengan kelopak mawar di dekat altar. 

_ Ya ampun, berapa usiamu, Rania? 19 tahun? _

***

Rania dan Yoonoh duduk di meja makan yang terletak di seberang ruangan. Yoonoh makan dengan lahap, tampaknya ini adalah  _ proper meal _ pertamanya setelah 2 hari mengurus pemakaman. Ketiga putranya menggantikan Yoonoh menemani Tuan Jung di sisi altar. “Lele dan Jisung manis sekali,” puji Yoonoh sambil menatap si kembar yang sedang duduk dengan kaki berlipat di samping Tuan Jung.

Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari 5 menit bagi Tuan Jung untuk menaklukkan si kembar. Kakek berusia enam puluhan dengan senyum lembut itu memang memiliki aura magnetis bagi anak-anak, sebuah  _ trait _ yang juga mengalir dalam diri Yoonoh. Tuan Jung menyapa tamu-tamu yang datang dan pergi—yang kebanyakan adalah geriatri—sambil mengenalkan ketiga putranya pada mereka. Suasana berkabung di udara kini memudar dengan terbitnya bulan sabit di mata Jeno dan suara riuh rendah para kakek-nenek yang gemas mengagumi pipi si kembar.

“Manis? Manis  _ is an understatement _ , Tuan Jung. Bayi-bayiku bisa membuat orang diabetes dengan hanya sekali lihat,” sambar Rania bangga.

Yoonoh tertawa renyah. Suara itu tidak pernah gagal membuat rusuk Rania bergetar dengan kebahagiaan, dibuat lupa akan aura berkabung yang ada di sekitarnya. 

“Aku tidak boleh bolos  _ medical check up _ tahun ini kalau begitu,” katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tampak lesung pipit menghiasi kedua pipinya. 

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Ran?” lanjutnya.

Jatuhnya frekuensi suara yang digunakan pada kalimat terakhir Rania membuatnya bergidik. “ _ Still breathing, as you can see _ ,” ujarnya pelan. “ _ Well _ , bagaimana  _ denganmu _ ?”

Rania tidak melewatkan lingkaran hitam yang bergelayut di bawah matanya. Yoonoh memang memiliki kantung mata yang refrakter, buah kerja kerasnya menjadi dokter. Namun kali ini terlihat lebih parah karena dikombinasi dengan gurat lelah yang terukir di wajahnya—yang masih mulus tanpa noda jerawat. Sama seperti pertanyaan kenapa matahari terbit di ufuk timur, dan kenapa orang Indonesia mengacu pada dada mereka saat menyebut hati, bagaimana ia melakukannya tanpa usaha masih menjadi misteri bagi Rania bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun.

“ _ Better now that I have you all here _ ,” akunya. “Ibu sangat taat terhadap regimen kemoterapinya. Saat aku dikabari bahwa ibu jatuh tiba-tiba, tengara buruk metastasis langsung muncul di benakku. Aku sudah konsultasi ke seluruh senior di onkologi, bahkan ke kolega mereka di Amerika. Kami semua, termasuk Ibu sendiri, sudah tahu bahwa kesempatan hidup Ibu mendekati nol. Namun tetap saja, melepaskan orang yang telah merawatmu sejak kecil…,” suaranya tercekat.

Untuk pasien, diagnosis kanker stadium 4 sangat menghancurkan hidup. Bagi Yoonoh yang seorang dokter, diagnosis itu terasa sejuta kali lebih berat karena dirinya  _ tahu _ bahwa ia dan seluruh koleganya–para dokter bedah di salah satu institusi kesehatan terbaik di dunia—tidak dapat menolongnya. Guru-guru mereka selalu menekankan bahwa kematian adalah bagian dari siklus hidup yang tidak terelakkan. Mereka bukan Tuhan; ada batas-batas yang tidak bisa dikalahkan, bahkan dengan pesatnya perkembangan ilmu kedokteran sekalipun. Mereka tahu, kesembuhan ibunya berada di luar  _ limit _ pengetahuan umat manusia saat ini.

Nyonya Jung adalah bagian besar dari hidup Yoonoh. Betapa Yoonoh merasa tidak berdaya bahwa ia tidak dapat menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya, Rania dapat membayangkannya. Yoonoh adalah laki-laki tegar, namun  _ even the strongest warriors have their weakest moments.  _ Di detik-detik rapuh seperti ini, bahu lebar yang bergetar itu menginduksi insting Rania untuk merengkuh Yoonoh dalam pelukannya. Sebuah desakan alam yang ia tekan dalam-dalam demi kewarasan dirinya.

“Tapi syukurlah, sekarang ia sudah terlepas dari rasa sakit. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak kotak cokelat dan botol opioid yang ia habiskan untuk mendistraksi diri dari nyeri tulang akibat kanker sialan itu,” lanjut Yoonoh sambil tersenyum pahit. Pandangannya melayang ke arah foto Nyonya Jung di altar selama sepersekian detik sebelum memandang Rania tepat di manik mata.

“Setelah ini semua selesai, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Bolehkah?” tanyanya lembut.

Rania dapat melihat roda-roda berputar dalam kepala Yoonoh. Ekspresinya menyiratkan ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tumpahkan pada Rania. Tentang apa, kepala Rania pusing memikirkan kemungkinannya. Tentang masa depan Jeno  _ kah _ ? Tentang  _ paper _ barunya yang topiknya  _ nyerempet _ bidangnya Yoonoh? Tentang …  _ mereka _ ?

Perihal terakhir sukses membuat rona merah merayap di pipinya. Rania menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuyarkan  _ chaos _ di pikirannya.

“ _ Lho _ , menurutmu kita sekarang sedang apa kalau bukan definisi paling harfiah dari berbicara?” jawab Rania mencoba mengambil kontrol keadaan. Humor adalah mekanisme proteksi kewarasannya dari rasa ringan seperti melayang yang timbul setiap kali manusia bernama Jung Yoonoh berada dalam radius rentangan lengannya.

Yoonoh hanya memicingkan matanya gemas, kemudian tertawa, “Ya.. maksudku—“

“ _ Appa _ ! Ibun! Ada Doyoung- _ ahjussi _ !!!” sela Jeno antusias sambil menarik tangan laki-laki tinggi dengan senyum kelinci yang terasa familiar di ingatan Rania. Laki-laki itu tidak lain adalah pemilik dekongestan yang telah menyelamatkan Jisung dari nyeri telinganya.

“Oh, kalian pernah bertemu? Ran, ini dr. Kim Doyoung, kolega baruku di SUH. Ia staf baru di departemen anak, divisi gawat darurat dan perawatan intensif. Ia yang merawat pasien-pasien  _ post-op _ milikku. Dr. Kim, ini Rania.”

Rania mengulurkan tangannya pada laki-laki dengan tinggi sepantaran Yoonoh itu. “Senang berkenalan denganmu, dr. Kim. Saya Rania Nazyk, ibu Jeno dan si kembar yang tadi Anda bantu di pesawat. Dulu saya pernah jadi  _ fellow _ di divisi fetomaternal SUH.” Ia membungkukkan badan. “Terima kasih banyak, tanpa Anda, Jisung pasti akan sangat menderita sepanjang penerbangan.”

Doyoung balas membungkuk. “Sama-sama, dr. Nazyk. Aku tidak tega mendengar anak menangis, lebih-lebih saat mengudara. Makanya selalu sedia obat emergensi untuk anak. Syukurlah kalau membantu. Anak-anak Anda sangat menggemaskan, terutama Jeno,” katanya sambil mengacak rambut Jeno yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum khasnya.

“Dr. Jung, saya turut berduka cita atas kepergian Ibu. Mohon maaf juga baru dapat datang sekarang karena kepala departemen memintaku menggantikan Beliau untuk mengisi seminar anak di Jakarta kemarin,” katanya mengalihkan pandangan ke Yoonoh. ”Anda ayahnya Jeno? Kalau begitu, dr. Nazyk adalah—“

“Ya, benar. Terima kasih telah membantu anak-anak dan istriku, dr. Kim,” sambar Yoonoh. Nadanya tegas dan final.

“ _ Mantan _ istri, kalau boleh saya koreksi,” timpal Rania. “Kami berpisah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Lalu, Anda boleh memanggil saya Rania saja, Doyoung- _ ssi _ .”

Rania dapat merasakan pandangan Yoonoh seperti laser yang membakar tengkuknya. Tampak ada kilat kepuasan dalam mata Doyoung saat mendengarnya menimpali perkataan Yoonoh, namun Rania meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu adalah permainan cahaya semata. Melihat situasi dengan cepat bereskalasi menjadi siaga satu, Jeno segera _menyelipkan_ diri diantara orangtuanya dan mengaitkan lengannya ke siku keduanya.

“ _ Appa _ , Ibun, temani aku makan dong!” katanya sambil menampilkan  _ puppy eyes _ andalannya.

Rania mengembuskan napas panjang dan tekanan di udara pun mencair. Memang benar belasan tahun telah berlalu. Kemampuan Yoonoh untuk membuatnya lepas kendali masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Namun Rania telah berubah. Ada dinding tinggi di sekitar hatinya—yang ia buat dari hari-hari yang ia lalui tanpa Yoonoh di sisinya. Meskipun dinding itu telah ia jaga teguh selama hampir satu dekade terakhir, prospek berada di sekitar Jung Yoonoh selama beberapa hari ke depan membuatnya khawatir.

Saat ini, harapannya hanya satu: kali ini ia dapat meninggalkan Seoul dengan hati yang utuh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memperkenalkan tokoh baru, dr. Kim Doyoung! Sebenarnya bila pembaca memerhatikan, Bapak Kim ini sudah disebut-sebut (meskipun cuma fitur wajah) sejak bab sebelumnya. Saya gemes aja kalau nulis Jeno nggak ada Doyoungnya, karena menurut saya Doyoung itu bagian integral dari hidupnya Jeno. Saya selalu dapat aura 'sayang anak' dari Doyoung, mirip sama Alex Karev dari Grey's Anatomy yang galak sama murid-muridnya tapi sangat sayang ke anak-anak. Jadilah Doyoung jadi dokter anak di cerita ini. (Tapi saya deg-degan juga bisa nggak ya bikin character development yang bagus dari setiap karakter di cerita ini. Doain aja wkwk)
> 
> Btw, RIP Nyonya Jung, dan RIP juga rambut pink legendarisnya Jaehyun padahal kita belum sempat bertemu langsung. Yasudah, kalo kita jodoh pasti ketemu kan ya, Jae?
> 
> Anyway, I would love to know what you think about this story. Don't hesitate to nudge me on twitter, @svenazky!


End file.
